Panda Panties
by LaPheonix
Summary: It's fun to run around, but what happens when your horny lover finally catches you...Sexy talk and language mostly. Not really a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Bleach.**

The skies drummed a lively tune of distress to the people on Earth as Renji finished his last duties at Urohara's shop. Upon leaving he grimaced at all the rain.

_What a shitty day._

As he ran to his car the rain drops chased him till he was able to wrestle the door open and find sanctuary. Yet, his car was basically void of his stereo system, Redskin seat covers, food he had for the rest of the week and his two loads of laundry.

_What da fuck! Sons of...!_

Searching, frantically for his phone, the sight of his four fingers wiggling in the air alerted him to the hole.

_Oh man..._

He looked out in the direction he'd just run to see his iPone swimming on the waves of totally fucked up river.

_Arrrgghhhh!_

With a couple of stomps to his car he jetted back towards the shop banging wildly until he realized.

_Oh yeah, Kuirichi's here. They went out! Fuck!_

Running down to the next shop he found most places were closed at one in the morning and he continued to curse at the sky since it was rolling and cackling at him.

_Orihime..._

He thought as he approached a gated community. Trying to remember her number he scrambled to get the right code and finally there it was. She answered.

"Hello..." A sleepy voice groaned.

"Hime, it's me Renji! Hey let me in! I got robbed and well it's like hell out here!"

Within moments the outside door buzzed green and the soggy man walked into an atrium of five rooms. Orihime stepped out of her room on the second floor, with her hair bundled messily and a faded rose tank top.

"Wow, you are drenched c'mon."

"Thanks."

Renji slid his feet out of his waterlogged shoes, and brushed some of his dripping wet tresses from his face. He watched as Orihime came back to the front with an arm full of towels.

"Here, just walk on this and try to dry off."

"I'm so glad you answered. It's like a monsoon out there and..."

Her apparel finally struck his eyes, along with his loins. The tank top exposed her mid-drift and the skinny panda panties she wore almost fit like a thong. She scurried about gathering blankets and a pillow, for her guess without thinking about how appearance. Yet, she never really cared about such things when she was on a mission. Renji almost fainted.

Turning his attention to the door and not her left cheek that watched him while she bent down to place his bedding on the floor, Renji's face heated up along with his body.

_Holy fuck she's hot! Why Ichigo keeps saying she's too child like is beyond me. I've had so many dreams of taking her on a ride in my bedroom it's stupid for me not to tell her how I feel. But I guess since she doesn't look at me the same what's the point. Her blushes are for him. Lucky bastard._

"Okay, well Renji, you can take a shower and I'll find you something dry to put on. When did you get robbed? Did you call the police?"

The dim lighting of the living room cast a soft glow of innocence about her body's frame. Breast that eyed him strongly since it was cool in the room made him wipe his face hard. Renji turned his back to her again before he saluted her.

"Ur,uhm, well...oh yeah, robbery. I just got off and someone broke into my car, and its raining like hell, and I dropped my phone so today is actually starting out to be a real bitch. S'cuse my french. But thanks for letting me in."

"Not a problem." She giggled. "I can at least say I had at least _one_ guy come to my place in the middle of the night like those crazy Lifetime movies and romance novels." Another giggle tickled her as she turned about and went back to her room.

_Yeah, well, for a cutie like you that doesn't have guys breaking your door down, it's a loss to man kind._

Into the bathroom he sauntered. Splashes of colors and multi-sized bubbles adorned the room with My Pretty Pony towels and accessories.

_Okay well that's sort of child like...Eerie too I guess._

He stepped into the shower and the waters rinsed his worries away for the moment until it was time for him to come out. His dry towels were gone.

_What? I thought I put those here._ Stepping out into the bathroom he decided to take a whiz and Orihime decided to bring his dry towels back that she accidentally picked up with his clothes.

"OH!"

"Damn it!"

He pead on the floor beside the toilet and she slammed the door knocking a picture down hitting her in the head.

"Sorry,I-"  
"No, it was my..."

They kept speaking in unison. The awkward silence was broken by the flushing of the toilet.

"Um, you got something so I can well clean up your floor."

She got the disenfectant and Renji finally came out to see a gray tank top on the couch.

_What the hell is this?_

Orihime came back out, and at the moment they looked at each other they blushed from the previous moments.

"I-I- uhm cleaned up everything Inoune," it was impossible to look at her now since the only thing between them was a towel and panda panties.

_What the fuck am I thinking! I just pissed on her floor and I'm thinking about boning her?_

"Well it was an accident and oh, uhm this is the only shirt I think you can wear. I doubt you want my panties." She chuckled while reddening.

Renji laughed, yet it was weighted with the thought.

_Oh I would take your panties. Tear those shits off of you with my teeth so I could start licking your...urr...wha-shit there I go again. Fucking wet dreams! She's standing here with me in practically nothing and I can't touch her. This is insane! We are friends and she is technically younger. Hell, I'm getting a migraine and..._

"Oh Renji," she trotted close to him and with her hand wiped underneath his nose.

"Your nose is bleeding."

The brush of her breast against him made his cock jump. The sight of her jogging to the kitchen beside them made his sacs throb.

_I got to get the fuck outta here! I havent' had sex in, well in, uhm have I had sex?_

Tapping his chin he searched his memories of past girlfriends trying to remember any that were vaguely sexual.

"Here this will help. You should lay down to stop the bleeding."

Tugging him by the arm she led him to the floor and he layed down with a bag of ice on his nose. Orihime reached over him to get something from the cushions of the couch and the throbbing in his nose competed with the marching of his heart. His dick was on the rise.

"I think the remote is in here." She said still leaning over him. Firm breast hung just inches from his skin while the seductive curve of her back scrambled his senses. The slight brush when she pulled back to sit on her knees made him sit up.

"What? Did I hit you?" She asked since he popped up so fast.  
"Ur, um, no, just wanted to sit up and not uhm lay on you. Uhm lay in you. Uhm, lay around." Renji could feel his brow bead up from the sweat he had from the carnal thoughts that played in his mind while he tried not to stare at the worriedful nurse.

"Oh well. Just call me if you need anything. Night."  
She stood up and kissed his forehead, walking gingerly on the balls of her feet to her room.

_Call...hell, I'd rather snatch you. I'd roll all over the floor in you. Let you bounce all night until one of us died. Hell I'd call you alright. _

Standing up after massaging his hard enough to feel some relief but not roughly enough to cum, he sighed. Two hours had passed and he got up to search for a snack. He'd be damned to put on that tee shirt, so he kept the towel and looked in the fridge.

_Oh great the last cart of donald duck orange juice. I love thi..._

He saw nothing but darkness, along with the stinging pain in the back of his head.

**Author's Note: I'm home sick and bored. Guess this is too long for a oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from Bleach. **Lemon****

"Renji are you okay?!" Orihime asked frantically while shaking her dazed visitor. His eyes rolled about in opposite directions trying to focus. Finally what the eyes couldn't see his body certainly felt. She was straddling him.

_Is...is...she...sitting on me?_

Blinking twice he closed his eyes to see if it was a dream when he felt the stingy hot sensation of his left cheek.

"OW!" he popped up and yelled.  
"Oh, you're alright!" Orihime rejoiced.

"Course I am...damn...you didn't have to smack me...shit!" Rubbing his cheek, he tried to think what hurt more. The lump on his head or the sizzling right cheek she hit.

"Oh I'm so-so-sorry." Getting up she hurried to the sink while he leaned up against the refrigerator door. The sight of the bottom of her cheeks hanging free from fabric made his eyes buck and all pain go away.

_Gawwwd damn!_

She turned back around with two bags of ice and some hand towels so she could place one on his head and the other on his face. Babbling apologetically about thinking he was a robber, she had forgotten he was there. Renji was transfixed on luscious gray eyes that shivered while long bedwild tangerine hair skirted about a face of sheer beauty.

_Fuck this..._

Lunging quickly he kissed her. It was quick. All lip. On point. And mostly unexpected. She slapped the other cheek.

"Ouch!"  
"Oh, uhm,s-s-s-sorry." Starting to rise he gripped her waist to keep her seated onhis thighs. The arched edges of her eyebrows warned that fists would follow. He released her and she trotted to her room.

_Oh I'm so fucked now. Why would I do that? Things will be awkward now. I mean really awkward now. She'll want to know why I kissed her and what's going on and how come I didn't say something sooner and why is my thigh wet and...whoa wait..._

His hands rested in the spot she sat and it was slightly damp. He could hear the shower going and he then blushed.

Standing carefully the kitchen tangoed to the left and took a two-step to the right while he gained his bearings.

"Good. You're uhm, standing." Clothed in a thick heavy robe, Renji could hear opportunity screeching down the highway since he felt she had more clothes on.

_Damn it! She didn't like it and now she realises how sexy she was to me. This blows._

"Well...yeah."  
"I forgot you were here and..."  
"S'all right. Should'nt-hv been raiding your box."

They averted eye contact yet the silence kept bellowing for them to speak. He apologized.

"S-sorry-uhm I-I didn't mean to ki-kiss you like, well I..."

Her eyes saddened, and he stopped.

Silence tapped it's foot again for someone to speak.

"Well, that's, that's fine."

She started to the room when Renji sighed and followed her out.

"Wait,"  
"Yes?" She asked a littl more enthused than necessary.

"Oh, uhm. I-I-" Renji couldn't get the lump in his throat to dissolve, but he notice her eyes detour and she wiped across his face.

"Your nose is bleeding again." She smiled.

_This is more irritating than it should be. Just tell her you really wanted to kiss those big lips and have her spread her legs across your..._  
She handed him two more bags of ice.

"Hunh?"  
"You need to cool off, I guess." Giggling she turned to watch him while heading to the bathroom. He could hear her brush her teeth and he noticed the towel stuck out from his length.

_OH no! She has to see that. A bag of ice...that's too embarrassing._

"Good morning." She said while heading back to her room.

"Ori wait! You, uhm don't want to uhm, check the knot on my head? I mean, you hit me pretty hard and I shouldn't go back to sleep." Renji almost sound like he was pleading, but it worked and the vibrant blushing nurse walked back. Turning from her he went to the kitchen to sit at one of her chairs so she could see.

"OH this looks bad. Want to go to the hospital?" Bringing her face beside his they were almost cheek to cheek and he took another opportunity.

This peck on the cheek made her gasp before doing something he was not expecting. She kissed him back.

"Uhm, I-I-I've always wanted to..."  
Her lips silenced him as she held his face in her hands.

"Mmm." They murmured. She stood up pulling from his face to explain while deepening the rose of her cheeks. Renji quickly stood up to stop her before she killed his buzz.

"Just let what ever happens, happen...Okay?"  
"But, bu-but..." Strong lips wrapped around hers while tattoed arms embraced her shoulders. Swishing his tongue about he loved the taste of the minty toothpaste she used and made sure he sampled everyone of her tastebuds. Nimble fingers explored his sides and back cautiously until she felt him pull her into his body more and force her mouth to open more to him.

_What am I doing?! I'm hot. She's hot. But can I actually do this? Gawd I want to fuck her so bad, but what if she rejects me and..._

Thoughts blanched when her hands gripped the base of his growing erection.

_Stop over thinking shit and get this done._

He felt her nervously handle his hard, while they were engaged in their kiss. She let all her hesitations go, since Renji had always been a man she admired. He watched his main love be handled by someone else and not once argued or fought. She knew his heart cried when Rukia and Ichigo got engaged. Renji stayed a true friend to them both despite the hurt feelings. He was just like her and this simply felt right.

_Wow, guess I'm able to get horny for someone else. He's so big and well big, and his mouth is so wide and he's touching all of me and Renji is soo sexy right now._

Her mind was spinning as the sound of the table being pushed scratched her ears. She felt a rush between her legs when he gripped her backside and hoisted her up around his waist.

"Re-re-renji...uh.."  
"Sorry Hime...I've been wanting you for a long damn time. Course if you-uh don't well, if this is not what.."

She stopped him with a kiss as she let the robe drop to reveal bare skin.

_Sh-sh-she...was...naked!?_

He let his towel fall off his hips as he set her down on the table. Her palms rested mid-way and Renji's view of her body made him gulp.

She pant as the tattoes across his chest and neck looked more bold. Glistening lust filled eyes stared her down and couldn't decide wether to stare at her lips, breast, or curly hairs.

_I-I- can do this...Ichigo said I was just a baby. I am nineteen now and hell, I should be okay with this. It's just sex like everyone talks about. It's with somone I know. And well Renji doesn't go with anyone. He's always working. He's available. Sexy. Muscular, and closing in to..._

Sweeping his arms around her hips to lay his face between her boobs, Renji scoot Orihime down so she could lay on her back and the table shifted wildly.

_I'm so damn hard. I might cum now...Ungh._

As if she knew his thought, Orihime searched for his member and guided him to her mouth, allowing her body to suck him in. Renji growled.

The tap dance of the table was eradict and loud. The song of pleasure from the two on the table caused the neighbors to hit the roof since it was only four in the morning. Renji impaled her as steadily as he could without getting too wild as she moaned in pleasure. The taking of her innocents wasn't as bad as she heard and the impending orgasm tingled her core enough to make her grip his long tresses. She yanked his hair while he pushed, Orihime felt like she was about to take flight. Renji mumbled what he'd do to her at every swirve of his hips before raring back. Holding her hips at the joint he gave her a couple of wild hard thrusts before she bathed him in her thanks, and he replied with his on rain.

Labored breathing, red cheeks, and hair entangled more than their bodies the two at some point sat on the floor of the kitchen to catch their breath.

Silence nudged Renji so the awkwardness stirring from their sex didn't discourage more talk.

"uh...you...oh...well...did I...I mean...are you..."  
"I'm okay. How bout you? Never seen you strain like that and those little veins in your head pop out so much."

Renji blinked at her a couple of times before laughing. Orihime giggled.

_That was so fucking amazing, I wish I could bottle this feeling. She was great. Her pussy was...amazing. She's amazing and..._

"Thanks Renji." She whispered before standing up on wobbly feet. He got up with her to steady her. Orihime didn't realize the new muscles she had just used and didn't mind using again.

She went to the refrigerator to get some juice when she said.

"What happned to my juice."

Renji smiled slowly at her and she glared back. Opening the door wider they saw there was only one other thing to drink which was some lemonade.

"Wanna wrestle me for the last bottle of juice?"  
Orihime simply grinned and before long the land lord was banging on the door for the noise.

**Author's note: I'll probably delete this but I just thought about the whole thing and no one is here to help me with my fever, aches, running noise, or sore throat. BUt hopefully you guys enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from Bleach. **

Renji rolled over to hear the soft wheez of his lovely mistress.

_I don't know why I didn't get with her sooner, but I'm sure glad I did. Ori's a freak! Strong as hell and a complete, awesome, beautiful and agile freak. I will have to kiss Ichigo for passing her up. Hell, I'll even hug Rukia. THere's no way in hell her short ass could've given me a ride like..._

Renji's thoughts were stopped when he noticed the Panda clock struck ten thirty.

"Holy Fuck! The shop! I was supposed to open and there was supposed to be a delivery and..."  
"Kyah!"

He felt the sting of a back hand to the lips from a startled Orihime who was standing over him in a Karate stance ready to fight.

"What da fuck!"  
"Oh, oh, Re-Renji...Oh I'm sorry. You scared me and oh your lip." Crouching down to the pouting man with teary eyes from the pain of her hit, Renji figured he deserved it from yelling like he did.

"S'okay, but, where are my clothes? I was supposed to be at work at seven this morning."

She turned and gasped and jogged toward her bedroom. Renji stood up moving the pillows from the couch they slept on and the towel and bathrobe that they slept under trying to find his shoes.

"You seen my...uh..."

_She's prancing about butt ball naked...this has got to be a dream._

Orihime was so involved in helping him get ready her lack of apparel was the last thing on her mind. Course Renji's noised started to bleed again.

"Do you have anything else you can put on? I uhm forgot to well dry your clothes." She said while loading his clothes in her dryer.

"What? No! I was running straight here from monsoon weather remember!" Frustrated and now slouched on the couch with the towel across his lap, Renji tried to pinch his nose and simply held his head back for a moment.

"Well I can give you some of my old work out clothes. I think you can fit something in my room. C'mon!"  
Standing up trying to watch her he stumbled down the hall trying to hold his towel and nose. When he got to the door she held up a pair of panda panties and a pair of ladies medium workout pants that said 'Love Pink' across the cheeks. The gray pants were tapered on the ends.

"Orihime...What...I...You really think..."

Marching back down the hall he started to stop the clothes from drying.

"Wait they're wet!"  
"And you're nuts if you think I'm walking outta here to go to work in that I mean seriously what do you think I..."

When he turned to look at her, her gray eyes looked extra large upon a face of sadness. She simply wanted to help and he let his eyes run all over her bossom and waist before she reached up to wipe the blood from his nose.

"You need to get that checked. That didn't happen when we were having sex."

He gulped.

That's because all the blood in my body was keeping me stiff. What am I thinking! She's standing here with no clothes and with pouted lips and swollen eyes of worry and her tits are at full attention and I just gotta...

Turning from her again he let the towel fall and pulled a couple of towels from over the sink. He wiped his face off and came back with a grin. She rememebered that look and blushed.

"Renji...you're going to be...later."  
"Hell let'em fire my ass. When the clothes are done I'll leave, but in the mean time let's do a tumble cycle of our own."

Bending down to kiss her she backed off.

"What?"  
"You're being dirty and I need a shower first."

WIth a quick turn on her heels she bounced to the bathroom with him right behind her.

"What are you doing?"  
She questioned after starting the water.

"I figured, you're washing my back I should return the favor."

Blushing even more as she eyed his erection she giggled and stepped into the shower.

Renji followed pulling the curtain and gripping her wrist before she turned around.

"Let's see how it feels when you roll your hips to the back."

With a kiss to her neck she giggled and they made sure management came to the door with multiple complaints.

**Author's Note...Yeah, this is just another thought off my head. LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything from Bleach.**

As the day dragged on there was a loud knock at Orihime's door around two.

"Ms. Inoune! Please answer your door. I know you're still in there. If you don't open up I will have to enter your apartment."  
Mr. Stichlezet tapped his foot on the ground while awaiting some sort of reply. The balding thirty eight year-old was more than irritated with the various complaints of noise from his normally quiet neighbor. He himself heard some commotion that morning, but didn't phanthom it was two people having whoopie.

_Well guess I'm going to have to go in..._

Happily taking his key out he was eager to get his eyes on Orihime. The men at the apartment adored the beauty and the fact she was oblivious to her looks made her so much more friendlier. What babe otherwise would take to a guy like him? No one with sense which is why he often chased after Orihime for small things like sugar, bags, pillow cases or did unnecessary random checks of her apartment.

As the knob turned, he felt the door swing open roughly and there stood a bear of a red-head, tattoed over a muscular frame, drenched in droplets of shower water.

Mr. Stichlezet's dreams went poof.

"Ur...uh,uh, uhhh..."

"What man?! And make it quick...I got ta get to work and do some s'plainin' and Ori's gotta get to the store for more juice."

Renji folded his arms, while leaning against the threshold determined to obsure the nosey landlord from trying to peek at Orihime coming out of the bathroom.

"We-well..uhm..my, business is with the renter not you, so if you will kindly step aside..."  
"I will kindly refuse...she's getting dressed and we gotta bounce so you can tell me." Renji insisted. Orihime told him she felt creeped out at times when the landlord came by and he quickly figured out why.

"Like I said sir, you are not the..."  
The door barely missed his nose and Mr. Stichlezet, would've knocked but he peed on himself from the thought he was shot, or hit, or something due to the force of the door closing.

Renji smirked while walking back down the hall.

"Knock, knock, cutie...the creep is gone."

She slowly pulled the door open to see a moppy haired prince standing with his hands resting on the sides of the hallway wall, with a stupid grin.

"Oh! I love you! I never wanted to hurt the guys feelings, but I always felt uneasy around him for some reason."  
"Well...the little butt skid is gone and I'll be getting off to work to sign for my final check. There's no way I still have a job now."  
"Oh cheer up Red...Hat and Clogs might forgive you."  
"She-iiiit...I'm as good as canned, but thanks for the hopeful feelings."

As she finished dressing he couldn't stop watching her get ready.

_Man she's beautiful._

Putting his clothes on also, he stopped again, while rolling up the leg of jeans to watch her gather her hair up in a loose pony tail, and search her top drawer for lip gloss.

_Stop looking at her man...If you don't get the hell outta here you gonna be riding her again._

Shaking his head he finished getting ready in the living room. When they got to the front, Orihime started putting the cushions back on the couch and straightening her room back some.

_I...I...don't want him to go...I...I really had fun. We talked in between times...He's more sensitive than I thought. Really goofy, but sensitive all the same._

Orihime looked up as Renji stood at the mirror trying to brush through his messy hair and she grinned at his mumbled obscenities.

_He's so amazingly hot...and he knows it. Maybe that's why I feel like this. He's so easy going around me and not saying arrogant things, or trying to boast or well just being...Renji. Like always. He's always so comfortable around me._

"Well it's a synch this shit aint gonna cooperate." Tossing the brush behind him he walked to the kitchen to find something to tie it up with.

"Uhm...hey, uh, how about we eat and I'll fix your hair before..."  
"Ori...I gotta go and, hell, you got something to tie this up?...oh, but like I was sayin' I need to leave." Renji didn't notice until he headed towards the door that the cheery girl was now sullen. Her eyes hovered about the floor while she brushed the back of her couch.

_Wow...she's really upset. I don't want to go either, but, but I can't stay. I need to tie up all the loose ends and...Shit!_

"Orihime...look, uhm..."  
"It's fine. I know. I'll go get my car keys." Turning away from him quickly she jogged to her room and actually closed the door. His heart bounced on the floor and rolled.

_Damn...this shit hurts like hell. Why the fuck is she gloomy? Does she feel the same way I do? Did we connect deeper than just well...sex?_

When the door opened she kept her head bowed and fiddled with another little purse in her hand mumbling a list of things to remember before she left. When she got to the door and pulled it open, it was quickly shut and Renji was close enough to hold her in her space with just his body. With a right arm leaning against the door, he crouched down to hold her about her waist. Slowly he moved beside her face with his own but keeping his eyes on the door. He knew if he saw the tears that she wiped he'd crumble also.

"Look...uhm...we, we, can talk bout all this in the car or later...But you know I gotta do my job. And...trust me...it hurts like hell to have to leave, but think about it...I don't have my car...So...I can ride you until it's ready. Or you can give me the ride..."

Sensual, sexy, and a deeper tone then usually, his words tickled her thoughts and his presence and body heat dissolved her worries.

"You...you...promise?" She half giggled. Renji smirked.

"Tu give you a ride? Hell yeah."

Orihime shrugged her shoulders shying away from his kiss. Renji tickled her from behind and they laughed while play fighting until she turned to hop up into his arms.

"Thank you Red. You really do know how to make me happy." Vibrant grey's latched onto his lusting burgundy orbs, and her plump lips easily parted his.

_Stop kissing her or it's game over asshole...Remember the JOB fool! Remember the mission! Remember you need to let her breath in between fucks..._

The last thought made him snap out of his growing fever for her again as he realized they were on the floor and her tank top and bra were disshelved.

"Ori!"

"S-s-sorry!"

Rolling to her side after pushing him off. She straightened up her clothes grabbed her little bag, flinging some of the stuff out, and snatched the door open.

Wham!

"Fuck!"

"OI!"

Renji had a huge red line in between his eyes and Orihime stood outside the doorway with her hands cupped over her mouth.

"Oh, I-I, didn't mean to..."  
"You know...when I stop seeing the stars, I'm going to literally spank you."

Orihime remembered how his spankins' could be and she wanted all parts of it, but not before she made him work up a sweat.

"You have to catch me first."

Bolting down the steps she figured they could enjoy every moment they shared. Renji, looked at it as a challenge and a reason just to chase her. Slamming the door behind him he hopped from the top of the stairs to the floor and she yelped since she was trying to unlock the outer entry door.

"Red!"

They collided and fell out into the side walk. Laughing at each other they sat like silly children for a second before Orihime got up and took off.

_Gawd damn she's fast! I don't think I'm gonna make it to work today...shit! Watching her ass move and tits flying and hair loose, damn it, I'm boning up just thinking about the view in front of me..._

He took off after her and their little game of cat and lion was on.

**Author's note - Yes, I know you guys were probably looking for more lemony goodness...that's next chapter. Yeah, I have an idea, but I have to go and ran across this while thinking about something else and well. The next chapter is loaded with Mature stuff so please get ready to laugh. Least I hope it's funny to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from Bleach.**

The two ran past the parking lot and Orihime simply giggled while looking over her shoulder at the smexy athlete closing in on her.

_Whoa...he looks really horny now...Yes!_

She tried to pick up the speed but the light was turning red.

_Oh no! He's gonna catch me!_

"What now...hunh? You're trapped!" He boasted as he crossed the last street before he got to her.

_I've got one chance..._

When traffic slowed she darted across and Renji stopped at the cars whizzing by.

"Are you nuts! You could've gotten hit!"

She turned to blow him a kiss and skip down the sidewalk.

_Oh no she didn't...Her ass isn't gettin away that easily._

Renji stepped out into the street and with the barage of horns, middle fingers, and "Fuckin' idiot!', he crossed over and made a beeline for his little prize.

Orihime skipped about trying to think where to go, when she took flight.

"Wha...?!"  
"Gotcha!"

He chuckled, while heaving from their run. He had grabbed her up by her waist and swung her around in a circle. She burst out in laughter and began to struggle.

"Nope! Gotta teach you a lesson."  
He put her in a bear hug, while still turning her about in a circle making sure not to make himself too dizzy and they landed on the ground by a tree and some bushes. The two wrestled about on the ground and before they knew it...

"Unh!...Re-re-Renji..."

He dove between her mounds while her legs gripped his hips.

_I'm gonna suck her tits skinny and drive my dick in her spine...Damn I've never had it this bad...my shit is hard as got damn steel!_

"Holy fuck!"

He yelled as he felt her strong hands tighten around his penis. Orihime's lips molested his and she pushed her eager lover back. Renji and she were now on their knees with his jeans down exposing his ass her tank top and bra half on and half off, and the women in the play park mortified while snatching up their kids trying to cover their eyes. Others in the park were trying to zoom in. The cars along the side of the park were involved in a nine car pile up with no injuries from the first two guys looking at Orihime when Renji lifted up her tank top roughly.

_When did she get so fucking bold and daring!?_

_Wow! This sex stuff gives you a real rush...Whoopieee!_

Not letting go of her prize she gripped a hand full of his hair and walked up against him on her knees until he had to re-adjust to lay down.

_Is...is...she gettin butch on me? What the hell?!_

He tried to slow her kisses but the fireball was now twisting and tugging his length while battling his mouth for dominance and Renji tore up the grass beside him.

_Oh fuck yes! She's wanting it now...I can't stop her! and...uh...uh..._

Thoughts went out his nostrils when she yanked him a bit before crawling backwards to rub herself against him letting her lips just barely brush his tip.

_Suck it! I dare you! Suck it dry! I won't give a fuck! Fuck the store! I'm gonna be eating you out as soon as I get up! Hell fucking yeah!_

Renji's eyes closed and he let the sensations of her body against his sweep him to a place of complete and utter...pain.

"I said get the hell up you crack head!"

His eyes popped open to see Orihime being handcuffed by a female officer and four other officers standing around him with their guns drawn.

"Seriously! You guys couldn't wait till she...Oh fuck!"

"Renji your about tuh..."

"Unh...Damn it...no!"

Two officer's got sprayed and the female cop felt like fainting.

"Wait...I got some more." Renji said gruffly, before gripping himself and finishing off into the grass.

"You...son...of...a..."  
"Hey...you guys got her up before I could finish...It's your own fault. Besides...we're just foolin around."

While wiping off their uniform and cuffing Renji against the tree they so conveniently slammed him into, one officer stated flatly,

"Sir you and your little girlfriend caused mayhem running through on coming traffic, using lude and obscene gestures in the presence of minors, public nudity and lude acts, and there's a nine car pile up just because some jerk-off wanted to see good girls gone wild while riding red head punks. Foolin around is what you two WON'T be doing for a long while."

_Aw shit...we're in deep trouble now...I can't believe I came on two guys...what the fuck? Who does that?! But worst, my beauty is going to the lock up because of me and my stupidity...why the fuck did I chase her? Yeah, to get laid...course didn't think it'd get me locked up...Shit!_

He smirked while they pushed him into the car. The middle of what began as a shitty day just got shittier.

**Author's Note - Okay, well not exactly what I had planned but oh well. I'm bored and sick. Going to bed again. Night.**


End file.
